Hero
by Pyroluminescence
Summary: Pokemon/Zelda OoT crossover. After a seven-year sleep, Link and Red awaken to find the world around then in ruins. With everything he had lost, Red has to make some important decisions while Link fears for their fate. Oneshot, but may continue.


**Note: **This is even worse than usual, I know, but if there's any interest, I may improve/continue it. It's written as though it were going to be continued, but I really don't think I will. Just one of those ideas I HAD to get out there. ;) Enjoy.

* * *

"Where are we?"

Red sat up on his gloved palm, looking over the area outside the Temple of Time before turning back to look at Link with wide, curious eyes.

Link swallowed, not entirely sure how to answer that. One thing was obvious – they were in Hyrule, or what was left of it, but Red, far more innocent and lighthearted than himself, clearly didn't understand the awful destruction that had been wreaked upon Link's own homeland. Link swallowed, and while he attempted to break the news to his friend gently, what came out was, "We're in Hyrule."

Red cocked his head in confusion before the tension in his face ebbed away and has mouth fell open in horrified realization. Link, while never one to be easily affected by the emotions of others, felt his chest tighten at the look in the Trainers' eyes as he came to realize their fate. "No... No way..."

While the two had been frozen in slumber for a good seven years, neither remembered anything from beyond the day Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, and, despite being taller and stronger, their minds hadn't had time to grow at all the way their bodies had. Link had always been mature for his age – usually – and so he felt for his friend, who was now suddenly faced with the adult task of overthrowing a nearly omnipotent evil foe and restoring peace to a world that was nearly _gone_.

He half-expected Red to cry, but instead the other boy hoisted himself up off of the Temple of Time's front steps and adjusted his bag before looking forward with a burning look in his crimson eyes. "...I lost my Pokemon. This means I'm not a Trainer anymore. We can never count on Charizard or Blastoise to help us again. ...You, me, and Navi are completely alone."

Link's heart sank for the now former Trainer. "...I'm sorry, Red. Though, if you need the help, I'm sure Navi wouldn't mind staying with you when you needed her."

Navi swooped up and down as though nodding. "Of course, Red! No matter what happens, we're still friends!"

Red looked back up at his shoulder, where his own companion, Pikachu, usually sat. "...You never lose your true friends. But sometimes, you still need to say goodbye."

Red turned away from them, and Link stood up, ready to follow him. "Red, where are you going? It's too dangerous to split up!"

Red turned back around, giving the Hero of Time a small, sad smile. "I'm saying goodbye."

With that, Red reached up and pulled his usual, odd-looking hat off. Link stared after him. Their clothes were different, too, and Red's hat was the only part of his original wardrobe that still fit. Of course, like Link, his current attire closely matched his old choice of clothes, except his unusual white shoes were replaced with the more traditional leather climbing boots Link was used to, his belt was thicker and designed for carrying tools, the odd blue trousers he wore were replaced by a more practical set sewn of lightweight black hide, and his new coat was a longer, thicker, dark red garment that nearly resembled Link's tunic. His change had been far more drastic than Link's, and he nearly looked like a citizen of Hyrule.

Link kept bemusedly following the other boy around the ruins before finally asking him again. "Red, what are you talking about? We have to stay together! Put your hat back on, before someone sees your ears!" Despite his change in clothing, his short, round ears were still going to draw him a lot of attention, and this time around, there was bound to be trouble if anyone was able to identify Red as an outsider.

Red gave him a humorless smile. "...Anyone left alive is going to have bigger concerns than the shape of my ears."

Finally, the black-haired boy knelt down, hat still in one hand, and began digging at the sandy soil at his feet, his new, thick leather glove making quick work of the ground.. "...If you don't mind, Link, I think I need to be alone for a moment. If you head back and wait at the Temple, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. ...Erm, that means a short time, if you don't remember the terms I taught you."

Link swallowed when he finally realized what Red was going to do. "...I understand. I'll... see you soon."

Link waited on the marble steps for maybe half a round before Red emerged from behind the Temple, no longer carrying his hat. "Sorry about that. You ready to go?"

Link sighed. "...Red, how are you going to battle without your Pokemon? I've had a little while to think on it, and... You'd be in a lot of danger if you went with me."

Red just snorted, and then he rolled his eyes as though Link were missing something extremely obvious. "I'm still useful, you know! I have Pokeballs we can catch things in, and plenty of berries we can grow to help us out down the road. Besides, I've learned a lot from fighting with you. I've decided – I'm going to fight right alongside you! There isn't exactly another Master Sword, but I'm pretty good with weaponry, and if I keep training alongside you, I'll only get better! I don't have Pokemon anymore, and I may never see my best friends again, but... I can't make this all be for nothing, and we're best friends, too! We're a team, Link! And if we each use our talents the right way, we'll be unbeatable as a pair. You with me?"

For the life of him, Link couldn't help the smile that suddenly overcame him. "If that's really what you want, then... All right, I'll teach you to be the very best! ...First off, we should probably find some age-appropriate weapons... Navi, do you think you could help us?"

Navi, glad to be useful, swooped up and down once more, scattering tiny flecks light where she flew. "Yes, of course! I think we should see what's become of Kakariko Village! Since it's a former Shiekah stronghold, there have to be people there who know how to help!"

Red nodded, looking even more determined now. "All right, let's go. By the way, be careful out in the old village. There are ReDeads. Lots of 'em."

Link cringed, then nodded. "...Still have your flute?"

Red nodded as well. "You bet. Can you still play the Sun's Song?"

Link grinned back at him. "With those things running around, believe me, that's the _last _song I'd forget."

And the world itself was dying around them, but Link, powerful and courageous, refused to let his heart give in to despair. He would save Hyrule from Ganon's rule – he had to. And with a powerful friend still at his side, the courageous Hero of Time felt he had nothing to fear.

Red gave him an affectionate punch in the shoulder before the three of them set off out into Hyrule to bring the world to peace once more.


End file.
